


Swimming pool at night

by Zogvquit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogvquit/pseuds/Zogvquit





	Swimming pool at night

The gravel in the car park crunched underfoot as Frisk approached the swimming centre. "Why are we doing this again?" Chara asked, floating beside Frisk.  
"Because I left Papyrus' gift in the changing rooms." Frisk replied in a whisper. "And could you be quiet and just keep an eye out for any guards?" Chara turned around crossed their legs.  
"I meant why are you sneaking in tonight instead of waiting till tomorrow and getting it back from lost property?"  
"I need time to wrap it up before his party tomorrow, so I need to get it back tonight." Frisk approached the door. "How do I get in?" They muttered to themself, "Wait, Chara, do you know how to pick a lock?"  
"No. Why should I, basically no-one locked their doors in the underground." Chara replied, turning to face the door. "Well, looks like you'll have to go home and come back tomorrow."  
"The challenge of the locked door fills me with DETERMINATION."  
"Frisk, No. Seriously what you are doing is illegal. Think what would happen if the monsters emissary was caught breaking into a locked building. Tensions are already high. Frisk stop. And you're not listening to me at all are you?" Whilst Chara had been talking Frisk had been pulling in the door, leaning back and putting all their weight on it. But nothing happened. "Frisk, why don't you try yelling, see if one of the night guards will let you in to get the present?"  
"That's actually a good idea. Thank you Chara."  
"My pleasure. Anything to prevent another war." Frisk called for help,  
"Hello. I left something inside. Could you let me in please?" But nobody came.

Eventually, after 5 minutes of yelling, a security guard finally showed up. "Hey kid, what are you doing here, the pool is closed now." The guard questioned, "Wait do I know you? I'm sure I've seen your face somewhere."  
"I've just got one of those faces. Could you possibly let me in? I happened to leave something very important inside one of the lockers." Frisk replied.  
"Sure. I've just got to accompany you though, Health and Safety and all that."  
"Of course." The guard unlocked the door and lead the way inside, shining his torch down the corridor. "Can you remember where you left it kid?"  
"It was locker 658."  
"Come on then." The pair walked down the corridor, with the Security guard shining his torch along the walls and floor as they went.

When they reached the locker Frisk opened it and took out their gift. "Ok kid, you've got what you came for time to go." The guard ordered. "Wait, I just realised where I saw you before. You're the kid who's working for the monsters."  
"Yes, I am. The proud emissary of the Monster Kingdom." Frisk replied holding their head up proudly.  
"How dare you endanger humans in that way! You are a traitor to your species."  
"Ahh. So you're not a fan of the monsters."  
"No! They are dangerous! They were trapped a reason!"  
"I'll just leave then." Frisk replied, backing away slowly.  
"I told you this was a bad idea." Chara moaned.  
"You're not helping." Frisk whispered through gritted teeth.  
"It's not safe to have monsters in the same area as humans. Stop advocating monster equality and just go home." The guard yelled.  
"In that case I will take my leave. Goodbye, nice to meet you." Frisk replied before turning to face the exit and calmly walking away slowly accelerating the further they got from the guard.  
"DUCK!" Chara yelled and Frisk dived to the ground as a shot rang out over their head.  
"You really thought I'd let you get away that easily." The guard spoke slowly, walking towards Frisk, "You endangered the life of every human on the planet. So I am going to kill you. It may start a war but we beat the monsters last time so we can do it again. Good bye Kid." He stopped over Frisk and pointed his gun at their head. Bang. Frisk's world went black.

"You cannot give up just yet. Frisk. Stay Determined, you are the future of Humans and Monsters." Asgore's voice echoes through the Darkness. Then Frisk wakes up. They are standing outside the pool door. Frisk turned to face Chara. "Maybe it would be better to come back tomorrow." Then they turned and walked home


End file.
